Beds
Beds appear in several King's Quest games in both the original canon and the reboot series (often as part of puzzle solutions). Background KQ1 In the remake Woodcutter's wife is stuck in bed, as she has become sick. The bedroom in Witch's house is used to hide from the witch and also to find the note that gives a clue for Rumplestiltskin's retrograde name. KQ2 Grandma is in bed, but sometimes the Wolf will jump out of bed. A bedroom in Castle Dracula is the location of the candle. KQ3 Alexander must hide items under the bed. Manannan sometimes sleeps in his bed giving Alexander time to explore and make spells. You can replay the Goldilocks story and sleep in all three of the Bear's beds. KQ4 Genesta is in her bed for most of the game. The Ogre Bedroom is the location of the axe. Ghosts can be found in bedrooms in haunted mansion. Rosella is locked in Edgar's bedroom, and shoot Lolotte while she sleeps in her bed. Graham is stuck in his bed for most of the story, and healed while he is bed. KQ5 Graham must be careful to avoid a sleeping bandit in the desert. Cedric is treated with poutices on the hermit's bed. Mordock sleeps in his bed, allowing you to steal his wand. KQ6 The Oysters sleep in little beds. You have to sneak into Abdul Alhazred's bedroom to get evidence against him. Kq7 Rosella is locked in Troll King's bedroom in chapter 2. Malicia's bedroom is a prominent location in later chapters. KQ8 You can raid multiple bedrooms for weapons, armor and treasure. Reboot Manny used fairy tales to manipulate his Goblin relatives into stealing many different objects around Daventry, including butter churns, barrels and other sundries. One of the main objects he had them steal were beds. Which they had been actively stealing for around a decade. These were used in two ways one as traps and alarms for the Dragon's lair, and makeshift bridges, platforms and gates/doors. The traps had been largely successful as by the time Graham returned to the lair years after the death of Achaka, hundreds of 'adventurers/soldiers/knights' had been killed in their attempt to defeat the dragon and themselves had been incorporated into the trap system. But after Graham recovered the magic mirror (and interfered with his plans for the dragon) most of the beds may have been removed. At least some of the surplus beds actually did end up being utilized in the Goblin prison in a room to reenact the Princess and the Pea story, some years later (Graham commented that they were about the same number as the population of his kingdom). Graham later uses one of the bed's in the dragon's cave to hide from Manny and Mordack while they discussed their plans. When Graham returned to the cave in his old age, he found many of the bed/traps were in disrepair.but still where they had been many decades before. Behind the scenes The King's Quest Reboot shows many examples of beds and mattresses many down in a dark cave the Dragon's Lair. They are resting on the ground, or being used in traps which cause a bed to slam down on intruders via chains. Graham is also shown to use one to escape down a river, surfing on the floating mattress. However, in fairy tales one particularly famous story is the Princess and the Pea, which had a princess who slept on dozens of mattresses, and could still feel a pea placed under the very bottom mattress (this reference is confirmed in Chapter 2). Unfortunately the dragon plot never made it into the final chapter. Graham mentions during the prologue of CHapter 1, that 'all details will be revealed' this is mostly an allusion to the revelation of the stolen beds in the chapter's main story, rather than the series as a whole. As the whole bed issue is really never touched upon after Chapter 2. In Chapter 1 the goblins can be seen stealing all sorts of things around the kingdom including Amaya's bed. This was supposed to be the basic explanation for all the junk seen in the Dragon's cave. Chapter 2 goes further to show that they have moved beyond just stealing stuff from Daventry and surrounding lands to also kidnapping its people. This also is used to explain that goblins built most of the traps in the Dragon's cave (as they utilize much of the same technology in the main Goblin Kingdom as well). Chapter 4 even confirms that the Goblin Holes to the kingdom lie right over Manannan's room, and that the lair is an extension to the Goblin's kingdom. Category:KQGS Category:KQ3